


No Brooding At The Party

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: Isabela attempts to explain to Fenris that parties are supposed to be fun.





	No Brooding At The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keeping Up Appearances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596894) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 



> This was a really cute story and fun to illustrate! I was initially going to draw one of the moments between Hawke and Fenris, but I wasn't sure what your Hawke looks like, and there's something extra bittersweet about yearning for someone not shown.


End file.
